tenchikaimeifandomcom-20200214-history
For You
|released = |type = Ending theme |span = 1:30 }} For You (あなたのための, Anata no tame no) is the first ending song for the series Tenchikaimei. It runs from chapter 1 and is still ongoing. Video pxxyegdg2NA Lyrics Romanji Koko ni aru no wa kimi ga i mama dera n da michi no Kotae tachiyo hora jishin motte susumeba ii Totemo shitsen nano ameagari no Asufaruto ni nija ga kakaku you ni LONELY kaze ga fuite FEELING kigatsui ta yo Kotae wa doko ni mo na ikedo CALL ME wakatteru wa WITH YOU ai wa itsumo Atae au mono FOR YOU Kitto kimi wa itsumo hi ka Kono saba o totte hasu de kara Nando tsuma tsuita kushite mo FOR YOU Taisetsu na kotto wa hitotsu Yume ni kotto kokoro dakewa tozasanaida ite Kizu tsuitemo namida korae gaman shitetayone Sonna kimi wo ichiban chikaku de mitekitakara Nani mo iwa nakute mo wakatteru yo Donna toki mo gambattetta koto LONELY mayottano wa TRY AGAIN nandodatte Yarinaosu kotto dekiru kara I'M HERE sobani iruwa IF YOU NEED ME osorenaide Shinji au koto FOR YOU Kitto kimi mo itsu no hika Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara Nando kizutsuitato shitemo for you Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu Yume miru koto Hitomi dakewa sorasanai de ite Kimiga regaku yuki ga homeai Kagera no nai takaramono ni kawaru yo Ima ryoute hirake FLY HIGH Kitto kimi wa itsu no hika Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara Nando tsumazuitato shitemo FOR YOU Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu Yume miru koto Kokoro dakewa tozasanai de ite English Here are the answers of the path you chose up to now. Look, just go on by yourself It's very natural, like a rainbow over Asphalt after a rainfall A Lonely wind blew and A Feeling dawned on me There aren't any answers anywhere Call me, I got it already With you, we'll always Love each other For You I'm sure one day you will Be able to fly in the sky No matter how many times we've stumbled For You There's only one thing that's important Which is to dream So at least, keep your heart open Even if you got hurt, you stifled your tears and endured it Because I came to see you like that from the closest point Even though you don't say anything, I understand How hard youy've tried no matter what Lonely, if you get lost Try again, however many times You can do it over I’m here, I’m beside you Believe me, It is a thing to Believe each other without fearing For You Because surely someday, you are Meant to fly in that sky No matter how many times you stumble For You There's only one thing that's important Which is to dream Just don't divert your eyes The courage you’ve drawn out praises To treasures like none other It talks. Spread both your hands out now, Fly High Because surely someday, you are Meant to fly in that sky No matter how many times you stumble For You There's only one thing that's important Which is to dream So at least, keep your heart open. Arcs Played In * White Priests Arc Category:Ending songs